The End
by xTula
Summary: Raven Pov oneshot. The Teen Titans had not idea that it was the end, and she contemplates life and death.


The End

She lied on her bed... it's a thursday night... slept, to friday morning...  
Then, a burning sensation came to her gray skin. It was a burning feeling, right where her marks would form...

She quickly opened her eyes, in shock. Oh No!

She scanned her body, wishing that it would have been a normal day... but if it's time, it's time.

She couldn't move.  
The sun was shining into her dark bedroom.  
Suddenly, a tear struck her chin. She quickly wiped it away. ''The End Is Here''.

This is the day Raven has been waiting for. This is the only reason why she was alive, why she was born. She is a Teen Titan, but she cant run away from her destiny, any longer.

Oh Azarath - how she could not cry...  
But she made a decision, so she put on her normal outfit and silently sneaked out, first scanning the door.  
It was still early, and everybody was sound asleep.  
Beastboy, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire...

She almost smiled when she thought about yesterday, when the whole group had just watched Donnie Darko. Beastboy suddenly burped with his huge mouth.  
-Ew, gross, grasstain!... I can make better, grinned Cyborg. A few seconds later, an even huger burp came out, and the windows even shoked.  
-Duude, how did you do that!?  
-Plain old Cyborg can do things better than a little plain grasstain, replied Cyborg, grinning.  
Beastboy folded his arms.  
-Heey! I'm not a grasstain! Besides, I can so do better!  
-Oh yeah? Show me, tofuman!  
-Watch me!  
Robin turned to Beastboy, pulling his hand over Beastboys mouth. -Okay, guys, that's enough. Let's talk about the movie instead.  
Poor Beastboy had to swallow his burp. Starfire had cuddled against Robin, saying that the bunny looked scary.  
-Scarier than a gardefrog, she said and shivered, not knowing that Robin was blushing.

Raven was now on the roof. Looking down at the city, and sighed, knowing that it was her last day here. Teen Titans would die.  
She didn't know when the second sign would appear... A tear falled down again, but she didn't wipe it away.

She had decided to not tell her friends that they would die today. She didn't want it.  
But they would die fast, so... No. She just wouldn't. They would probably think she was disgusting. Telling them that her father, Satan, would take over, meaning that they would never get married, have kids and stuff, like that...

If Raven just had ended her life...

She had always kept her friends on their tiptoes. Don't make Raven angry.  
-Don't mess with her, man, Cyborg would say three times a day to Beastboy.  
-Beastboy, don't disturb Raven, Robin would say two times a day.  
-Beastboy, I wish for you not to do the bothering any time more, Starfire would say one time a day.  
Beastboy always said he was just trying to make her laugh, once a while. To not be so stern. So stop making jokes, Beastboy.  
Stop splatting pies in her face, make her fall and stop engaging her in ''The Stankball Game''. Leave her alone.  
It's for the best. She wants it, since she says it and looks grumpy all the time... The wind blew through her purple hair.

Her fault...

Raven knows she could have stopped this day, but she was too selfish and afraid to kill her life.  
Her job was to save people, but what good was that, when she always, secretly knew that they wouldn't live? She could have done something... taking her own life...

She bit her lip, and looked at her red, horrible marks on her arms. She looked down. Maybe she could jump... It was still some time left, right?  
Maybe she still had a chance.

So she would jump. Now.

-What are you doing up so early?  
-Robin? Raven let her cloak fall back over her arms. I could ask you the same thing...  
Robin walked up to her, smiling.  
-I love sunrise - The promise of a new day, anything is possible.  
She swallowed.  
-You're always this cheery this early?  
-Pretty much... Looks like it's gonna be a beautiful day.

Raven bit her lip again, preventing herself to scream. Ha.  
Maybe she could make it up to them.  
Maybe she could make it up to them, for all the days they had to put up with her grumpy mood.  
All those days... A burden...

Yes.

She was going to make their last day happy.  
So, she turned to Robin, smiling.  
-Yea. Hungry?  



End file.
